


Remember

by orphan_account



Series: Clones Life [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Characters, Mentions of Umbara, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's one night, right before that they are deported to Ringo Vinda, that Fives remembers something.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Clones Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All credit for characters goes to Dave Filoni.

It's right before they get deported to Ringo Vinda. They go down there tomorrow. And, he didn't know why, but memories of post-citadel flashed through his mind. Crying his eyes out, acting almost like an actual droid like the public thought he was. Every single trooper in the whole damning 501st, was there to support him. To make sure that he was alright Echo died. 

Most of all, he remembers his new bunkmate, a shiny who helped him get through his grieving. To make him want to live another day. That shiny eventually became his _r_ _iduur._

He then remembers Umbara. He remembers Dogma, who despite it all. Despite sacrificing himself. The brothers- the _vod-_ consider him taboo. And if someone does bring him up, they act as though he is Satan's son, not remembering, the things he did right. 

At first, he didn't notice how much it affected Tup, until one day, he did. It was that day. Once a month, The 501st gathers and has a remembrance ceremony for all of those who died on Umbara. 

No one said Dogma or even CT-5382. 

When Fives went back to his bunk, later that night, he stumbles across Tup. Who was sobbing into his pillow, it seemed. Suddenly, at that moment it all came flooding on to Fives. He hugged Tup, whispering soft words, soothing words into his ears. It takes all night, but he can get Tup to sleep. 

He does some research, and he's able to find out how old Tup and Dogma were when they got sent to Umbara. 16, or 8 in Galactic Standard. It disgusted him. But it gave sense to Dogma's actions. 

He was a _kid._ And many kids like to please authority figures. 

Fives snapped back to the present. Tup, noticing his stillness turned to face him, his eyes were bleary from sleep.

" _Jate?"_ he whispered, nuzzling his head into Fives' neck, causing Fives to shudder at the sensation.

"Sorry."

"For what?" 

"L.. Let... Letting the others not honour Dogma at the ceremony. To have them jeer at his name." Fives' voice quivered with sorrow and guilt. 

"Oh, cyare, I have never once blamed you for that. Don't let your subconscious bully you into believing that." And with that said, Tup snuggled himself into Fives' side, falling back into the abyss that was sleep. 

With the comforting weight of Tup right beside him, Fives' fell into the open arms of sleep guilt, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Riduur- Spouse  
> vod- brother/sister  
> jate- good  
> cyare-sweetheart


End file.
